


Tell the world I'm coming home

by ltcmdrmcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SEAL Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltcmdrmcgarrett/pseuds/ltcmdrmcgarrett
Summary: Steve is still a Navy SEAL. After a three month long deployment, he's got a surprise for Danny.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	Tell the world I'm coming home

After a hard day at work, Danny had wanted nothing more than to sit down on the sofa with a beer in hand and his kids by his side with the TV on. But here they were, sitting at a table at the Tropics Bar & Grill. A place filled with a lot of memories about his family. This is where they had celebrated Charlie’s first day at school and said goodbye to Steve the night before his latest deployment. Grace had insisted they go out tonight and since it was a Friday night and she had had completed all of her homework; Danny reluctantly agreed.

So here they were. Grace and Danny each had a burger in front of them and Charlie was happily munching on some fries while telling a story about school which, admittedly, Danny couldn’t quite follow. _The fantasy of a six-year-old_ , he thought to himself and smiled at his son. Maybe Grace had been right, going out tonight was a good idea, definitely better than sitting at home and sulking because he missed Steve.

It had almost been three months since he had last seen him; a video call every other day just wasn’t enough than actually having him around, falling asleep in the same bed at night, and arguing about the most mundane things. He sighed, _just one more week_ , he told himself and tried to push that thought all the way back into his mind, so that he could enjoy the time with his kids.

They were halfway through their burgers when Charlie’s face lit up all of a sudden. Confused, Danny turned around to follow Charlie’s line of vision. Before he could react, Charlie had already sprung out of his chair and was running towards the man who had just entered the restaurant.

Danny clasped his hands together in front of his face in total disbelief, covering the huge smile on his face. There he was, his SuperSEAL, dressed in his formal military uniform, the one reserved for special occasions, cap still on the top of his head since he had used his arms to catch Charlie, who had jumped into his arms, screaming for his Uncle Steve.

All eyes in the restaurant were on Steve, but he only had eyes for Danny. With the biggest grin on his face, he hugged Charlie to his chest, fumbled something out of the pocket of his jacket and dropped down on one knee.

Danny, who hadn’t moved an inch since seeing Steve, finally managed to get up with shaky legs. Disbelief still written all over his face.

“Danno, will you marry me?” Steve asked, voice like an angel, and he raised an eyebrow at Danny, almost challenging him.

Unable to say anything, Danny just motioned Steve to come closer. So, Steve got up and walked towards Danny. When he was close enough, Danny’s hand reached out for Steve’s neck, pulling him closer until their lips met.

It wasn’t a particularly heated kiss, with Charlie still in Steve’s arms and them being in a public place and all. They were just happy to have the other so close again. So after they reluctantly pulled apart a few inches, eyes still entranced in the other man’s eyes, Danny started to nod.

“Ye-,” Danny cleared his throat, unable to speak from surprise still, “yes, Steve, I will marry you.”

The grin on Steve’s face grew even bigger, if that was even possible, and he hugged Danny closer to his chest. After a moment, he motioned for Grace, who stood a few steps behind Danny with a smile of her own, to get in, too. Happily, she joined the three of them in their hug and Steve wrapped his arm around her, as well.

By this time, the whole restaurant was applauding and Steve was glad he was still wearing his cap, effectively covering the blush on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is very short, but i'm just glad i managed to get back into writing. lets hope i can stick with it because i have a great idea for another mcdanno fic.


End file.
